


【Mii2】十年

by Popopomelo



Category: mii2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popopomelo/pseuds/Popopomelo
Summary: 破镜重圆
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol, Mii2 - Relationship





	【Mii2】十年

十年了，周杰明和赵天天在一起已经十年了。这段漫长的时光将曾经的激情与爱恋都磨得平平的，再也找不出过往的绚烂。

周杰明想，也许到了跟赵天天分手的时候。

“早啊，杰明。”身边的人还未全醒，他闭着眼蹭了蹭周杰明的手臂，而后嘟嘟囔囔地道了句早安。这个动作无疑是可爱的，只不过周杰明已经看了十年，什么样的可爱在他的心里都激不起一丝涟漪。

漫长的相处之后，是倦怠。

“天天，我们……”周杰明微微开口，想要说分手，但是看着赵天天睡眼惺忪地看向自己的模样，他最终还是把话给咽了下去。

赵天天扯了一抹笑容，脸颊边印出浅浅的梨涡。只不过这份笑意并没有到眼底，好歹和周杰明朝夕相处了十年，他心里在想什么赵天天非常清楚。

本就是流连花丛的浪子，能为了他停驻十年已是奇迹。

所以赵天天一直在等周杰明跟他说分手，如同一个刑场上的死囚等待着刽子手落下手里的砍刀。赵天天确实很想做些什么来改变周杰明的想法，但是他心里清楚，这样说不定会把周杰明推更远。维持现状是他唯一所能做的事情。

赵天天背过身去，不想让周杰明看到自己眼角的泪，却不曾想被周杰明从身后搂住，抱了个满怀。他们两个紧紧贴在一起是那么的契合，就好像彼此是为了对方的怀抱而生的一般。

周杰明把头埋在赵天天的肩窝在心里头嘲笑自己，习惯于从赵天天那得到勇气的他如今连分手也要先从赵天天那获取一些力量。

“我先起床去上班，你再多睡会儿。”周杰明摸了摸赵天天的头，起身穿衣洗漱去了。

赵天天把自己埋在被子里，心里微微松了一口气，看来今天也不会被分手。

赵天天突然觉得有些累，他已经这样战战兢兢地过了半个月，每天都会担心着周杰明今天会不会跟他说分手，好在周杰明只有在早上睡醒的时候会动这个念头，熬过了早晨赵天天的一天就都是安全的了。

周杰明去上班，这个空荡荡的家又只剩了赵天天一个。

没多久赵天天也起身收拾自己然后开始画今天的稿子。故事已经拖了太久，再拖下去责编就要提刀冲过来盯着他画稿了。

不仅仅赵天天在受这份煎熬，周杰明也是。他虽然明白这样的生活让他厌倦，但是只要一想到要和赵天天分手，他的心里就会一阵烦躁。对于现在的周杰明来说，赵天天就如同一根鸡肋，食之无味，弃之可惜。

“周总，这里有几份文件需要您签字。”新来的秘书助理拿着几份文件敲响了周杰明办公室的门。

周杰明看着立在边上笑意盈盈的人忍不住皱了下眉：“王楚然呢，她去哪了，怎么让你来送文件？”按理说新来的秘书助理是没有资格进总经理办公室的。“你叫乔哲是吧，东西放下你出去，一会儿让王楚然进来拿。”

乔哲敛起了自己的笑容，低眉顺目地乖乖应下退了出去。

周杰明看着乔哲的背影面色不善地眯起眼睛，他知道乔哲打的什么主意，乔哲也确实是他喜欢的那种类型，只不过……他已经有了赵天天，虽然他现在想和赵天天分手，但毕竟关系还在，他们两个人的事他不想再掺杂第三个人进来。

周杰明有些头疼，十年的感情哪那么容易就割舍掉。只不过他也确实厌倦了。

周杰明向来就是个追求新鲜的浪子，在遇到赵天天以前他有过很多男朋友。分手的理由无一例外：倦了。所以在很多人的眼里他就是个渣男，明明不会为任何人停驻，却偏偏还要招惹旁人。

当初周杰明和赵天天在一起的时候，周杰明的朋友们甚至还在猜他们多久会分手。毕竟周杰明喜欢好看活泼会来事儿的，而赵天天只占了个好看。

结果出人意料，周杰明就这么守着一个闷葫芦过了十年。不过似乎也就只有十年了。一旦周杰明觉得厌了想分手了，分开不过是迟早的事情。

于是在一个很稀松平常的早晨周杰明提出分手，赵天天只愣了一瞬便低头同意。悬在头上的达摩克利斯之剑坠落的那一刹，赵天天甚至有了一种解脱的快感。

很快周杰明就搬了出去，把房子留给赵天天。而赵天天也另寻了个住处，对于他来说周杰明已经成了陌路人，有陌路人气息的地方赵天天呆不惯。

分手最初周杰明感觉周围的生活哪哪都不一样了，一切都是那么的新奇。渐渐地他感受到了新奇背后的那份孤寂。

不是没有新的艳遇，只是他周杰明再也提不起兴趣了。看到那一张张年轻鲜嫩的脸，周杰明心里想到的永远都是赵天天。初遇时的羞怯紧张，熟识后的天真烂漫，在一起之后的可爱灵动，包括十年相处间感受到的细心体贴温柔纯真……这些都让周杰明意识到，即便激情不再，赵天天仍旧是赵天天，周杰明心里无可替代的第一人。

这段日子让周杰明看清赵天天对他的意义。赵天天不是可有可无的鸡肋，赵天天是周杰明的一部分。这么多年的共同生活赵天天早就与他融为一体，成为了他的骨血，如同他的手，他的眼，他的心，不会再因为拥有而欣喜，却会因为失去而坐立不能寝食难安甚至无法存活下去。

可周杰明因为一个可笑荒唐的厌了亲手割碎了他的生命。

厌倦需要十年，而后悔不过十天。可他又有什么立场去祈求赵天天回来呢？是他扮演了伤害者的身份。

正如赵天天很了解周杰明一样，周杰明也同样很了解赵天天。看似温温柔柔的一个人骨子里却是非常倔的。周杰明向前迈一步，他就会跟一步，但若是周杰明后退了，那么赵天天会立马转身离开。在周杰明纠结说分手的时候，赵天天未必没有察觉，只不过他没说。他是在给周杰明机会，一旦错过机会，就再没有以后。

不知不觉的，周杰明成了一个偷窥者，每天下班他都要开车到赵天天新租的公寓楼下，盯着那扇小小的窗口看半宿。

分手之后赵天天的作息更不规律，经常画稿画通宵。周杰明就这么看着小窗户上的灯亮一夜，在心里暗暗地心疼。

周杰明病了，害的是相思病。他想赵天天了，无比想念。

而这一切赵天天都看在眼里，怪只怪周杰明那辆骚包的跑车太过惹眼，赵天天一看向窗外准能看到它。于是周杰明在楼下看赵天天的窗一宿，赵天天在楼上看周杰明的车一夜。

赵天天实在是想不明白周杰明到底又是哪根筋搭错了分手后跟他搞深夜浪漫。

这种诡异的情形维持了将近一个月，某晚赵天天习惯性地看了眼窗外，往日那扎眼的明黄色跑车没了踪迹。赵天天松了口气，心里却有些空落落的，现在应该是真的分手了吧。

他这口气还没松多久，手机就响了，赵天天一看是周杰明的秘书王楚然打来的。

身体快于意识，在赵天天还没反应过来的时候他已经接通了电话。

“喂，天天，你现在在赶稿吗？周总喝多了正抱着柱子闹脾气呢，你要不来接一下？”王楚然的声音从电话那头传来。

“我去不合适……我跟他已经没关系了。”赵天天努力让自己的声音听起来淡漠而又疏离然而只有他自己知道他抖得有多厉害。

“啊，你们吵架了？周总前两天还问我今年的周年礼物买什么好呢，怎么突然就没关系了？”王楚然觉得有些愕然，她可是一点风声都没听到，“总之你快来吧。周总嚷嚷着你的名字呢，谁拽他他都不肯走，非要你来接他。”

“不过天天，姐先给你打个预防针，最近新来的总经理秘书助理有点不安分，见天地往周总跟前凑。今天晚上周总会抱柱子也是因为他，好像是他想送周总回家来着。周总八成是看出他打的什么主意了才这么闹起来。”

“行吧……你给我个地址，我过去接他吧。”

以赵天天对周杰明的了解，如果他今晚不去接人，周杰明怕是能抱着柱子睡一宿。现在天开始变寒了，真这么呆一夜绝对会冻病的。

见赵天天来了，原本四肢并用死活不肯挪窝的周杰明乖得跟只小猫似的亦步亦趋地坠在赵天天后头。陪他折腾了大半夜的众人也俱是松了一口气，临走时个个都狠瞪了乔哲一眼。周总平时酒品还是很好的，如果不是乔哲突然搞幺蛾子出来也不至于变成现在这个局面。好好的一场庆功宴最后以闹剧收场，搅得大家都疲累不堪。好在还有赵天天在，能镇得住撒起泼来的周杰明。

赵天天感觉很头疼，他不知道该把周杰明送到哪里去。原来的住处他把钥匙留在了房子里，现在进不去，周杰明的新家他又不知道在哪。原本想去酒店给周杰明开个房间让他住一晚，结果他们俩都没带身份证。最后赵天天只能硬着头皮把周杰明带回自己的住处。

手长脚长的周杰明被赵天天塞进了沙发。以前在一起的时候有时周杰明因为应酬喝多了，赵天天会悉心照料他一晚上。现在分手了赵天天所能做的最多就是给他盖个薄被子让他不至于冻死。睡床上？想都不要想。

近来赵天天也会怀疑提出分手的那个到底是他还是周杰明。为什么主动提出分手的那个现在还在恋恋不舍而被分手的他却可以若无其事地照常生活下去。

其实也不算若无其事，至少赵天天今晚是没法画稿了。已经数不清是第几次走到沙发边上看睡在沙发上的那个人，赵天天有些懊恼地揉了揉自己的眉心。他伸手碰了下周杰明垂在外面的手，触手有些凉。出于某种担心，赵天天帮周杰明掖了掖被子，把他的手塞进被子里面。

赵天天家的沙发对于周杰明来说实在是太小了，所以他睡得并不舒服，没一会儿他就一个翻身又重新把手脚都伸了出来。

“真是……”赵天天找不到可以形容的词，他有些拿周杰明没办法。“我总是在不该心软的时候心软呐。”赵天天忍不住吐槽了一下自己而后认命地摇醒周杰明：“周杰明醒醒，你还是去床上睡吧。”

最后的最后，赵天天选择换自己睡沙发让周杰明睡床。

第二天周杰明发现自己躺在陌生的床上身上还压着一个人第一反应是惊慌，在确认过自己穿戴得整整齐齐之后他松了口气，好歹没做什么不该做的。

冷静下来的周杰明低头去看趴在他身上的人，冷不丁看见了赵天天的睡颜。周杰明一时看得有些入迷，他伸手拨开挡在赵天天额前的发，饱满的额头清隽的五官得以完全展露在周杰明的面前。这张脸即便是已经看了十年，也仍旧让周杰明心动不已。他像个情窦初开的毛头小子一样羞红了脸心跳加速起来。

也许是周杰明心跳得太过剧烈，赵天天睫毛颤动了两下也醒了过来。昨天折腾得太晚，赵天天感觉有些头疼。

“早啊亲爱的。”周杰明的眼睛里蕴着要把人吸进去的深情。赵天天被他这么一看，一下子就清醒过来，挣脱周杰明的怀抱坐了起来。应该是昨天起夜的时候迷迷糊糊没有意识，循着本能就回了自己床上。赵天天见周杰明一脸微笑地看着自己心里莫名烦躁：“醒了就赶紧回去吧。你给我添的麻烦已经够多了。”

“亲爱的，你可真是无情呐。”周杰明得寸进尺地翻身再次把赵天天压倒，手指熟练地插入赵天天的指缝与他十指相扣，这是他们做了十年的事情早已熟练无比。湿热的舌头灵活地勾勒着赵天天的耳廓，引得他不受控地呻吟出声。这里是他的敏感点，十年前是，十年后仍旧是。

“别……嗯……”赵天天小小地挣扎了一下，却被周杰明锁得更紧了。

“天天，我想要你。”周杰明近乎痴迷地吻着赵天天的眉、他的眼、他的鼻尖，最后是他的唇。

纠缠过无数次的舌头再一次绕在了一起，和以往并没有什么不同却给两个人都带来了新奇的体验。这是和自己在一起了十年的人，自己浑身上下的肌肤早已牢牢地记住了对方。

“嗯……不……”赵天天似乎有些承受不住周杰明的热情，眼角滑过两滴晶莹的泪珠又被周杰明舔去。

“天天，给我，给我好不好？”周杰明分开赵天天的双腿，褪去碍事的裤子，手指轻车熟路地探到他身后的洞口，只待赵天天应一句，他就立马入侵进去。

“可是……周杰明，我们……分手了啊。”

一句话，将周杰明全部的火焰浇息，周杰明趴在赵天天的身上紧紧搂着他，不住地亲吻着他的脖颈。

“……是啊……分手了……我……这是在做什么呐。”周杰明的声音有些颤抖，赵天天能感觉到脖子上传来的湿黏热意。周杰明哭了，从来都没有流露过悲伤表情的周杰明此刻竟然哭了。

赵天天心里有些委屈，该哭的人不应该是他才对吗？相处十年的感情一朝被分手，却又还在这纠纠缠缠。他周杰明有什么立场哭，又凭什么在这哭。

越想越委屈，赵天天最终忍不住抽泣起来。

听见赵天天的哭声，周杰明慌忙地抹了自己的泪，起身哄着赵天天：“对不起，是我不好，我不该这么欺负你的。”

眼泪擦了又流根本止不住，最后周杰明无奈，只能含住赵天天的一边眼皮，将他的泪都吮走。

“你为什么还要来，你不该来的。”赵天天使了劲要把身上的人推开可偏偏却推不动，“既然你已经不喜欢我了，就不该再出现在我面前的。”

“我知道我不该出现，可我的心控制不住。”周杰明微微起身，大手握住赵天天抵着自己胸膛的手，“我曾经以为对你已经没了心跳加速的感觉，那就是不爱了。可我现在才明白，你就是我的心脏，我的心每一下的跳动都是因为你，没有你，它根本就不会跳。”

说着说着泪水从周杰明的眼眶脱出，直直地滴落在赵天天的脸上，也滴在了他心里最柔软的地方。

“混蛋，现在说这些是要怎样。都已经分手了不是吗。”赵天天想把手抽出去，却被周杰明死死地按在胸口。

“我不想分手了，我后悔分手了。没有你我活不下去的。可是我没有脸开口求你回头。毕竟伤害你的人是我，因为失去你而生活得乱七八糟的人也是我。我已经因为我的自私让你痛苦过一回了，我不想再用我的自私绑着你。”说是这么说，周杰明的表情却全然不是这样的，他那副痛苦的模样让人一看就知道他现在说的话有多违心。他很想祈求赵天天，祈求他再回到自己的身边。可是他有什么资格这么做呢？已经做错事的人却还要死缠烂打地祈求原谅，那脸皮未免也太厚了吧。

他静静地看着身下的爱人，等待着爱人给他最终的审判。如果赵天天不原谅他，希望他离开。那么即便是心痛到死周杰明也会强迫自己压抑住心底的爱与思念消失在赵天天的面前的。

他有些羡慕甚至嫉妒起过去的自己，真是身在福中不知福的傻小子，居然已经忘乎所以到这般地步了。如果他不作死，赵天天现在仍旧是他的爱人，他可以正大光明地索吻求欢，看着爱人在自己的攻势下逐渐化作一池春水。他可以肆无忌惮地拥着他，把他锁在自己的怀里和自己密不可分就像彻底融入了自己的骨血那般。可惜这世界上没有如果，周杰明也没有时光机可以再回到过去。

“我不知道我该怎样表现，我只是觉得自己像一个玩具，任你召之即来挥之即去。你想分手，我同意了。可现在你告诉我你后悔了，那你把我当什么？又把我们十年的感情当什么？”

“我明白了。”周杰明松开手，把头埋在赵天天的肩窝深吸了一口气。这熟悉的味道让他贪恋着迷，却再不能拥有了。

“我不会再主动出现在你的面前，不会主动打扰你。不过如果你想见我，如果你需要我，你随时都可以和我联系，我随叫随到。”

在那之后，赵天天果真就没再见过周杰明，他那辆骚包的跑车也没了踪影。周杰明就像人间蒸发了一样，在赵天天的世界里不留一丝痕迹。

心痛吗？赵天天问自己。那必然是很痛，痛得他连呼吸的力气都没了。可他也并不想再继续这段感情，太累了。他没有力气再花十年去爱一个人，也没有足够坚强的心脏去面对随时可能到来的一句“厌倦”。分开，对他，对周杰明都好。人这一生，这样的感情有一段也就够了。

原本他是这么认为的，可是他错了。

周杰明确实消失在了赵天天的面前，可他又无处不在。

画画累了时的一顿外卖，漫画大卖时的庆祝小礼物，每次宣传活动必会出现的玫瑰花篮……周杰明一直都在暗地里关注着他，体贴着他。这倒让赵天天不知道该怎么应对。说这是追求，可周杰明从来都没有出现在他面前对他甜言蜜语；说是朋友间的关照，可哪有朋友会体贴到瞌睡就递枕头，起风就送外套的地步？

赵天天看不透周杰明，更看不透自己的心。这样的周杰明怎么不让人心动呐，好歹也是他赵天天爱了十年的人啊。好不容易建立起来的堡垒就这么被一点点渗透摧毁，这让赵天天有些不甘心。

如今的周杰明对于赵天天来说就像是一道结了痂的伤口，痒却不能直接抓，只能忍受着痛苦在疤的周围剐蹭着。越是想不在意，它便越是会跳出来彰显自己的存在。

终于在某天，赵天天忍无可忍地拨通了周杰明的电话。他的怀里还抱着半瓶之前周杰明送他的红酒，另半瓶的酒刚进他肚子。酒精可以给赵天天勇气，他不想再这样和周杰明不清不楚下去。不过他显然高估了自己的酒量。

“周杰明你这个大混蛋！”电话秒被接通，赵天天立马破口大骂，“你为什么还来撩我，撩我还不出现，你讨厌死了。嗝~”

周杰明听到电话那头大着舌头打着嗝的赵天天还有什么不明白的：“宝贝儿你喝酒了？喝了多少？现在在哪儿？”赵天天酒量不好，三杯就倒，也不知道喝了多少把他的胆气给激起来竟然会给周杰明打电话。赵天天的脾气周杰明当然知道，平时什么都憋在心里一声不吭，也就喝多了酒才会放飞自我想说啥就说啥。

“我在我家啊，怎么了，不行啊。”赵天天把酒瓶往桌上一放，发出“砰”的声音，“周杰明……嗝~你给我马上过来，你要是不过来，我就出去找人跟我睡！”

周杰明一听这话神情立马就变了，看来这个小家伙确实喝的不少，都开始胡言乱语起来。“宝贝儿，我马上过去，你从一数到三百，三百数完我就到了。”

周杰明自然是不可能在赵天天数到三百的时候就赶到的，但是他很了解赵天天，喝醉了的赵天天连一百都数不利索，更不要说数三百了。

果不其然，等周杰明赶到的时候赵天天看见他就抱着他哭：“呜呜呜，周杰明，九十七后面是什么来着？”

久违的拥抱让周杰明感到无比满足，这样的情形让他想起了以前他们还在一起时赵天天冲他撒酒疯的样子。

“不用数了，我已经来了。”周杰明低声哄着怀里哭得抽抽搭搭的人，暗道自己不该让他数数的，这下可好，把人给惹哭了。

“周杰明，缩头乌龟，你还知道来。”赵天天突然变了一副面孔，看上去就像是小奶猫张开了自己的爪子虚张声势一般奶凶奶凶的，“你说你变不变态啊，咱们都分手了你还这么倒贴我，你有没有点甩了我的觉悟？”

周杰明听到“分手”这个词心脏紧缩了一下，他不喜欢这个词，更不喜欢从赵天天的嘴里听到这个词。

“宝贝儿，能别再提醒我我们已经分手了的事吗？我的心已经够痛的了。”周杰明扯起一抹比哭还难看的笑容，“这大概是我人生中犯的最大也是最愚蠢的错误。”

“可是如果不这么提醒我自己的话，我会动摇的。”赵天天的声音软绵绵的像是在撒娇，“如果我不这么告诉自己，那我会忍不住给你打电话，忍不住想给你发消息，忍不住想去找你……我……我又不想和你分开的。”

赵天天的话让周杰明心如擂鼓，他的天天还爱着他，只不过还没能完全原谅他。

“天天，你记错了，我们从来就没有分手过。”周杰明把闹脾气的赵天天搂在怀里，让他跨坐在自己的身上，“我很爱你，你也很爱我，我们在一起十年了，还会继续接着走下去的。”

这种话也就只有在赵天天喝醉的时候才有效，果然，赵天天迷蒙了一双眼睛怔愣地看着周杰明：“我们……我们没有分过手？”

“对，没有，是你记错了。”周杰明捧着赵天天的脸在他的唇上亲了一下，“你看，如果我们真的分开了，还会像现在这样亲昵吗？我这么爱你，你怎么忍心说分开呢？”

赵天天被周杰明的话说服，他像个树袋熊一样手脚并用地抱着周杰明，把头埋在他怀里心安理得地开始撒娇：“周杰明，我好害怕，和你分手的这个梦实在是太长太吓人了。”

周杰明心疼地拍着爱人的背不住地道歉，“对不起宝贝，都是我的错，我不该让你这么担惊受怕。现在梦醒了，你好好看看，我就在你身边的。我……”

周杰明还想再说些什么，怀里的人却没了动静，他低头一看，赵天天竟是直接睡着了。

睡着了也好，睡着了就不用担心他继续拒绝自己了。周杰明小心翼翼地把爱人放平替他盖上被子。最后还是没能抵挡住本心的召唤，和爱人躺在一起。

刚一躺下，熟睡着的赵天天就自动滚进周杰明的怀里，这是他们在一起十年间身体养就的本能。周杰明会自发去抱赵天天，而赵天天会自动去寻周杰明的怀抱。就算是因为吵架互相生闷气而靠着床边边睡的两个人，第二天醒来时也会发现彼此是相拥着的。

周杰明近乎贪婪地看着赵天天的睡颜，感觉到有什么东西正在一点一点地被填满。拥有赵天天的周杰明才是完整的周杰明，否则不过是一具行尸走肉。最终周杰明抑制不住自己内心的冲动，轻轻吻上了赵天天的唇。他的动作很轻柔，只在唇瓣流连轻啄并不打算深入。做人不能太得意忘形，他还没有被赵天天重新接纳呢。

“天天……天天……赵天天……”什么也做不了的周杰明只能搂紧赵天天嗅着他的发顶不住地念着他的名字。只有这样周杰明才能觉得好受些。

赵天天破天荒地睡了个好觉。自分手之后，他经常性失眠，到后来他索性就熬夜赶稿，画到撑不住才倒头睡去，但也并不会安稳。这次是少有的一夜无梦，让他感到神清气爽。

“早，亲爱的。”周杰明察觉到怀里的爱人醒了，低头亲了亲他的脸颊。

刚睡醒的赵天天意识还没有完全回笼，习惯性地把头埋在周杰明的怀里蹭了蹭，而后绵绵软软地回了句“早安”，那模样可爱到周杰明想把他藏起来，让他只属于自己，只对自己展露这么可爱的一面。

蹭着蹭着，赵天天终于意识过来自己在干什么。十年来养成的习惯真的不是一朝一夕就可以改变的。

周杰明为什么会在这里？赵天天瞪大眼睛，关于昨晚的记忆一点一点地开始回笼。哦豁，自己心里难受一口气喝了半瓶红酒，然后醉酒的自己就把自己给卖了……

原来喝醉了的自己这么莽的吗？赵天天还在偷偷懊悔，就听到周杰明在那闷声笑。赵天天头抵着的那片胸膛在不住震颤，这让赵天天更加羞恼。

“宝贝儿，今天有什么安排吗？”周杰明的手开始不老实地钻进赵天天的衣摆，有一下没一下地摸着他的后腰。这里是赵天天的敏感带，果不其然，赵天天的身体抖了一下，原本夹着周杰明腿的双腿夹得更紧了。

“我们都好久没有约会了。”周杰明的声音带了点委屈，“平时不是我太忙就是你赶稿，今天能不能为了我暂时放下手头的工作？”

“可我们……”

周杰明在赵天天抬头张口的第一时间就堵住了他的嘴。宽大的舌头在赵天天的嘴里横冲直撞，仿佛要将他准备说的话全部搅碎再打回去。

周杰明知道，赵天天说的话他一定不爱听。

“我们没分手和我们和好了，这两个你选一样吧。”吻完周杰明喘着气霸道地说，“我之前一直告诫自己要和你保持距离，但是我做不到。我做不到在看不见你的地方生活。所以我告诉自己，如果你主动联系我，无论是怎样只要你主动来找我了，那我就绝对不会再放手。”

赵天天也不知道该怎么回周杰明了。这段日子他一直都钻着牛角尖，他感觉自己好像无法再继续相信周杰明，心里总硌硌的。可他又确实贪恋周杰明的怀抱，贪恋有他在的一切。

“都不选。”赵天天想了想给出自己的回答，“你给的两个我都不选。我们确实分手了，仍旧没和好也不会再和好。我们十年的感情已经结束了。”

赵天天的回答让周杰明原本雀跃的心一点点地下沉，他切切实实地体会到了什么叫如坠冰窟。

“但是……”赵天天话头一转，“你可以重新追求我。只不过这一次我没有那么好追了，你得加倍加倍努力才行。”

周杰明听完赵天天的话立马变了一副表情，低头盯着赵天天笑得一脸邪魅。

“这位帅哥，考不考虑找我做男朋友？我器大活好钱多还宠妻。哎哟……”

周杰明话还没说完就被赵天天一脚踹了下去：“你给我少贫！”

（全文完）


End file.
